


La Bruxa y El Cazador

by LaVancouver



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVancouver/pseuds/LaVancouver
Summary: AU-SERQUELA mais de dois anos a grande bruxa havia sido dada em casamento a um dos duques mais ricos do país para uma união de terras e reconhecimento.Raquel apenas queria deixar seu povo seguro contra os invasores vizinhos. Na noite de festividade, ela conhece Sérgio Marquina, que se apresenta como um grande caçador.Ela deixaria seu povo na mão para viver um grande romance de sua vida?
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Lado Sul

**Author's Note:**

> Como a bruxa poderia ir para a fogueira se ela já arde em suas próprias chamas?

**Vivo a vida com intensidade**

**despertando paixões por toda cidade**

**na minha idade sou bem querida**

**sou uma bruxa bem crescida**

**Não sou oferecida**

**mas sou muito bonita**

**meu fascinio é a liberdade**

**Grito e pulo a toda partê**

**Sempre chamo muita a atenção**

**—Soy una bruxa**.

Raquel, estava irritada ela sempre temeu por aquele momento: o momento em que foi prometida a mais de dois anos atrás em casamento ao duque Fonollosa. mais de três anos havia ficado viúva, e estava feliz em ficar só desde então. Mas o destino tinha planos para ela afinal. A bruxa não havia plano nenhum de se casar novamente, ela estava feliz em ficar sozinha e ser dona do seu próprio nariz, não queria mais um homem mandando nela novamente. Mas saber que se casaria com um dos maiores duques da cidade apenas para conseguirem obter mais terras e terem proteção, era uma grande aliança entre eles. Sem falar a péssima fama que ele obtinha na cidade, não quero ela tivesse a melhor… muitos não gostavam dela pelo fato dela ser a única que sabia curar os moradores das vizinhanças com seus chás, ela estava sempre na frente de grandes protestos com o lado inimigo. E já haviam a apelidado com bruxa, nem todos sabiam o verdadeiro nome de Raquel. Mas agora era diferente por que ela iria se unir ao inimigo de uma maneira que ela nunca imaginou. E o duque fonollosa era como um fantasma. Poucas pessoas sabiam dele e o que sabiam falavam dele com os mesmo adjetivos: Malvado, mal humorado e Frio como a neve.

Havia muitas formas em estragar um casamento não?

Não comparecendo a ele?

Queimando o meu noivo? Ou ela poderia enfiar uma lâmina afiada nele "Descuidadamente" e depois daria seu corpo aos cãos.

Nossa essa com toda certeza era a melhor ideia de todas.

Raquel pensava em todas essa possibilidades enquanto olhava para a grande fogueira em frente a praça central da cidade.

Todos estavam presente a festividade do casamento. Era um motivo de alegria. Os bascos seriam finamente parados de ser perseguidos em seu próprio país.

Eles estavam vencendo o grande preconceito de todos. Um deles iriam chegar perto da linhagem real e teriam o devido respeito. Todos estavam felizes. O lado sul por terem proteção e reconhecimento e o o lado norte teria mais terras e propriedades que o lado oeste e isso bastava.

Todos estavam correndo de uma lado para o outro uns com vasos das flores-do-norte, outros com grandes animais para colocar no fogo, outros com alguns instrumentos musicais, seu povo tinha a grande marca de sempre saberem fazer ótimas músicas.

Raquel ainda estava parada em choque.

Alicia que olhava de longe, estava desconfiada, e ela podia ver facilmente sua veia saltada e gotículas de suor em sua face. Ela estava esperando o grande surto de Raquel e estragasse todo o clima. Pois, era o que geralmente acontecia. Raquel se via enrolada e surtava e já se passava mais de cinco minutos que ela estava olhando para o fogo e alicia se perguntou por um minuto se ela iria se jogar na fogueira. 

Quando finalmente Raquel moveu os calcanhares e foi até alicia.

Alicia solto o ar com alívio, ela não iria se jogar no fogo afinal!

— E se ele for careca e barrigudo? Já me basta o que tive que viver com o Alberto, não suportaria outro homem feio.-Raquel franziu o rosto e fez uma carreta.

Era isso que ela estava preocupada?

— Céus, bruxa, tu poderias arrumar um amante? Os homens vivem tendo casos, por que você também não teria? Sem falar que você nem acredita nessas coisas de queimar no inferno…

— Mas eu ainda teria que me dormir com ele de vez em enquanto. Como eu teria algum desejo pelo meu marido? ALICIA-Raquel exclamou alto-Como é que irei pegar no cabelo quando ele estiver em minhas pernas se ele nem terá cabelo ou pior ele tiver pelos apenas no peito e na barriga. Isso é uma praga Alicia, estou preferindo a morte. Sim, irei tomar algum daqueles meus chás.

Alicia a esse ponto já estava rindo muito e zombava da desgraça de sua amiga!

— Mais você nem ao menos sabe como ele é, na verdade, ninguém sabe, né… imagina se é um homão?

— Aos 40 anos? Se algo nele subir já irá me surpreender!

— Engolir verdades, é como engolir areia a seco.

Os risos das duas cessaram.

Até a vontade de Raquel em ser ácida evaporou. Apesar de tudo, odiava a ideia de decepcionar seu povo. Era um marco histórico e sabia que seu povo, mais que ninguém, precisava daquele casamento, e por mais que isso subtraísse seu coração á cinzas, ela jamais poderia se permitir afundar povo com sua teimosia em se casar novamente.

— Ele irá aparecer na festividade hoje? Tipo, para conhecer ele?

— Eu não sei, Coronel não me deu nenhuma informação. Ele apenas conversou comigo sobre o quanto era importante o casamento, e que eu era a mulher ideia. Cheguei até a protestar dizendo em dar uma esposa mais nova para ele. Mais o coronel disse que eu havia sido dada em casamento para ele a anos e que não poderíamos descumprir nossa palavra, e blá blá blá. Vai por mim você não irá querer saber o resto.

— Duque Fonollosa, quem diria que teríamos aliança com o inimigo.-Alicia colocou a mão no nariz e o torceu.

Fonollosa.

O Nome fez rasgar os tampões de seu ouvidos. Era como se ela estivesse ouvido a sua própria sentença de morte.

Ela estava nervosa.

— Hey alicia. Quero dizer obrigada, por enxergar minha alma quando todos os outros não enxergaram. Obrigada também!por ficar ao meu lado mesmo quando eu disse que ficaria bem, mesmo sozinha.-Raquel a puxou para um abraço.

— Estou com tanto medo!

— Sempre estarei ao seu lado, bruxinha. Podem te chamar de covarde por ter medo, mas você é corajosa, você tem medo e o encara. E eles? Tem coragem? Coragem é para todos, mais poucos a tem, bruxinha. Você tem e você, o que tem? Ignorância? Você vai vencer por tudo isso com coragem, e estarei ao seu lado.

Às duas se separaram do abraço.

O vento daquele fim de tarde estava gostoso, chegava a fazer carícias na pele exposta de Raquel.

As imagens de seu futuro marido sendo carrega e barrigudo eram tão claras na mente de Raquel, como se tivessem sido marcada com ferro quente. Ela enrugou o cenho só de se lembrar disso.

Raquel sabia que não iria existir amor, nem ao menos no primeiro casamento teve imagina no segundo, mais isso não quer dizer que ela não alguém que tivesse uma aparência física bonita.

Raquel suspirou pesadamente, mais estava pronta para enfrentar tudo com a cabeça erguida a partir daquela noite.


	2. Felino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queria só agradecer ao meu anjinho de sol que fez essa capa que eu sou totalmente rendida✊💜💜 Te amo, bê
> 
> Espero de verdade que gostem da leitura.

**Na primeira vez que te vi**

**eu te observei de longe**

**o doce sorriso contido**

**o olhar alerta**

**os cabelos escuros em movimento da pequena brisa suave**

**eu me aproximei e sabendo**

**que**

**aquele**

**era**

**o**

**meu**

**fim.**

**Então,**

**eu**

**me**

**apresentei  
**

— Com quem será? Com quem será que a bruxa casará? Dependera. Dependera. Dependerá se o duque aceitar!-exclamou alto Ágata, que chegava ao lado das duas amigas e as colocava debaixo dos braços.

— Ágata, você disse mais alguma coisa sobre isso juro que chuto as suas partes íntimas até você não poder sentar em uma cadeira e as pessoas irão te olhar torto imaginando que você é uma pecadora.

Ágata beijou a bochecha de Raquel com um grande estralo.

— Ela ficou toda nervosinha.calma, eu estava apenas brincando. Mais mudando de assunto gente vocês viram como esse lugar está lotado? Ui! Sem falar nos lindos homens que estão aparecendo por aqui-ágata se alto abandou o próprio corpo fingindo um suor.

Ágata estava bonita, com uma trança na lateral do cabelo e o resto solto com um belo volume. Havia uma pequena áster em seu cabelo que dava um tom suave. Seu vestido era simplesmente gracioso.Era um vestido amarelinho com algumas flores.

Combinava com ela.

Raquel sorriu para as amigas.

— Ui!? Teria como não ver? A década não aparece homens bonitos por essas redondezas. Raquel.-Alicia gritou batendo nós braços da amiga.-Você precisa conhecer alguns homens nessas festas antes de você conhecer seu futuro marido.

Raquel colocou a mão na barriga e começou a rir.

Isto estava fora de cogitação. Suas amigas definitivamente não estavam mais sóbrias, ela mesma também não estava.

— Parem de ser bobas, vou conhecer meu futuro marido nesta festa e você querendo que eu me jogue em outros homens.

Raquel ainda estava observando a festa animada em sua frente com uma taça de vinho em seus lábios.

— Ele não vai, o coronel disse que a família fonollosa não irá poder comparecer, pois, um dos membros estão doentes e pediram desculpas. Disse que iram se desculpas adequadamente.Era para o povo curtir a festa. Vim aqui só para te deixar esse recado.

— Sem hipótese, bruxa por favor aproveite seus últimos dias de solteira e conheça todos os rapazes possíveis. Falando nisso vamos beber muito vinho.

— Vale, Vale

(...)

—Alguém tem uma faca? Gente alguém tem que ter pelo menos uma faca nesse lugar!-Exclamo alto para que todos pudessem a ouvir.

— Se for muito importante pode usar a minha.-Raquel se vira para encontrar o dono da voz e quando vê chega a ficar chocada com o que está vendo.

Era um homem de porte alto, cabelos escuros e barba escura, mais o que prender ela não é seu rosto harmonioso com aqueles óculos, e tão poucos seus casacos de pele luxuosos e volumosos. Mais sim seu olhar, céus, que olhar era aquele? Era como se ele conseguisse enxergar a vida dela por inteira. Ela não sabia se isso agradava ou assustava.

Raquel pega a faca e começa a rasgar os panos ao redor da mesa e o fez para fazer a sucção do sangue.

Raquel teve que contar até dez para tentar recuperar o raciocínio. Ela havia bebido muito vinho. Não estava na sua melhor versão. Entretanto, isso também não quer dizer que ela poderia deixar o menino aos plantos.

Alicia chegou rapidamente com a bolsinha da Raquel com algumas agulhas e um pequeno frascos que Raquel havia feito para limpar o machucado.

O menino estava correndo perto da fogueira e caiu perto de algumas das lenha e acabou abrindo um barraco no joelho.

Ela tava chegando perto do pequeno, ela não queria, assusta-lo, entretanto, seria necessário fazer o que teria que ser feito.

— Olha nós meus olhos, garotão.-Raquel apegou os dois dedos e colocou nos próprios olhos.—E você vai me contar qual é a suas brincadeiras preferidas, por favor não se esqueça de nenhuma, isso é vital para a sua cura.

O menino de imediato não havia entendido o que ela dizia, mas começou a dizer qual era suas brincadeiras preferidas e Raquel com todo o cuidado do mundo, começou a custura a pele do pequeno, na qual ela ficava repetindo para ele que era apenas uma formiguinha e que em alguns estantes passaria. No final das contas o pequeno ficou bem e todos voltaram para a festa.

Raquel se levantou do chão com a faca na mão ainda, querendo achar o dono dela novamente.

Lá estava ele ao lado da mesa tomando uma taça de vinho sozinho, e de imediato abriu um longo sorriso por saber que aquela seria uma oportunidade perfeita para se aproximar dele.

Raquel se desvia de algumas pessoas da festa para chegar perto dele, ela tenta ter passos confiantes, mesmo que por dentro estivesse morrendo.

— Julgo que isso pertences.-disse se aproximando da mesa e pegando uma taça de vinho e a preenchendo com o vinho.

— Achou certo, achei o seu trabalho incrível, como você trabalhou bem sobre pressão.

Céus, que voz era daquele homem!

— você não é do lado sul.-Raquel disse ignorando totalmente o comentário dele.

— Sou do lado norte, penso que essa é uma festa para a nossa união, de dois lados não? Não sou bem-vindo ao seu lado?-perguntou com um grande sorriso.

Raquel levou a taça a boca deu um gole sem demora. O líquido gelado descendo sua garganta a fez soltar um suspiro de alívio após ter passado por esse transtorno.

-Ui, eu não disse isso. Se você acha que não deve estar aqui a culpa não é minha. Eu só disse que você não é daqui. Eu conheço todos do lado sul, você não iria passar despercebido pelo meu radar.

E céus, ele deu um sorriso tão grande que Raquel achou que suas pernas iriam ficar fracas.

Raquel começou a observa-lo atentamente desta vez e viu grandes detalhes nele: ele tinha os cabelos pretos e volumosos, e se permitiu imaginar colocando as mãos naqueles fios grossos. Ele obtinha uma a aparência cara, tudo nele gritava riqueza. Desde as roupas aos pequenos traços, ela apostaria sua vida que ele era um nobre. Sua pele clara lhe dava um bom contraste com as madeixas e a barba preta. Por mais que ele tivesse óculos dava para ver que seus olhos estavam escondendo os olhos mais enigmáticos que ela já havia visto; negros e de uma intensidade assustadora. Ele a lembrava um tigre preto, um felino. Gracioso e um pouco sinistro.

Havia sorriso em seus lábios. Um sorriso perfeito. Com covinhas graciosas, ate mesmo com a barba e a pouco iluminação ela viu que tudo nele era atraente, é claro que seu sorriso não seria diferente.

Seu sorriso cresce e ele inclina a cabeça levemente para o lado, os olhos esquadrinhando seus traços atentamente.

\- Você é diferente, não é mesmo? És a única que está descanso em uma festa que muitas estariam procurando maridos, esta com a barriga parcialmente descoberta com blusa curta e uma saia leve. Presumo que seja para ter mais liberdade para dançar, estou certo?

Aquela observação havia a pegado de surpresa, mas eu não pode negar ter adorado cada uma das palavras que saíram por sua boca e chegaram dançando em seus ouvidos durante aquela frase.

\- Eu diria excêntrica - brincou. Raquel o vê soltando uma risada curta e tomando um gole de seu vinho, seus olhos ainda colados em nele.

\- Você consideraria "excêntrica" algo bom? - Arqueiou uma das sobrancelhas.

Deu de ombros.

\- Bem...-Ele murmurou.

\- Depende do seu ponto de vista. Ele se apóia em uma das mesas próxima a nós e coloca uma das mãos no bolso do casaco. Seus lábios começam a se encurvar para cima, mas logo voltam a formar uma linha tênue.

\- Gosto de pessoas excêntricas, senhorita.

Nossa.

Que frase estranhamente sexy.

Raquel o abriu uma grande sorriso, ela o queria e sabia que o teria até o fim da festa em sua cama.

-Você ainda não me disse seu nome.-Raquel disse colocando a taça em cima da mesa já vazio, ela pensou em pegar mais uma taça, mais acho melhor ir dançar com suas amigas.

-Acho que manter as coisas em secreto torna elas mais fascinantes, não é mesmo? Mais interessantes, não? Sem nenhuma relação pessoa? As coisas mais bonitas são as coisas misteriosas. Elas têm algo viciante, assim como todo o perigo que as cerca. O mistério emana a capacidade de entendimento e de desentendimento de cada ser. É uma linha tênue entre o plausível e o implausível. Um misto de sensações que provoca até nos menos curiosos o grande desejo de descobrir o que existe além das fronteiras de nossa compreensão. A beleza do misterioso é alucinante Pode ser obscura ou de natureza doce, Apenas é o que é e não há um ser que não ame um bom mistério. você? Gosta de um bom mistério?

Touché.

Ele havia a pegado. Ele era um desafio e Raquel estava doida para desvendar.

Raquel tinha a sensação que devia haver uma placa grande e cintilante acima daquele homem avisando "PERIGO, NÃO CHEGUE MUITO PERTO".

Raquel, se próxima dele, fazendo exatamente o que a maioria das pessoas não deveria. Raquel, Nunca foi muito boa em seguir avisos ou ordens.

-Eu sou a bruxa.- Raquel disse se virando e indo até a grande fogueira dançar com suas amigas.

(...)

Já haviam se passado mais das 4 da manhã e a festa continuava animada, Raquel já não estava mais querendo dançar. Ela varre seus olhos a procura de uma pessoa e o encontra indo embora.

Ainda dá tempo, ela pensou.

-Já vai?

Ele virou seu corpo e olho para trás, apenas para se certificar quem lhe dirigia a palavra. Ele ainda tinha a mãos no bolso do casaco. Enquanto a observa atentamente. Um sorriso de menino estampa seu belo rosto, é um contraste interessante devido aos seus traços.

Meu Deus, ele é mesmo bonito.

\- Já é muito tarde, Bruxa. Acho que a festa já terminou.-Seu sorriso cresceu.

\- As festas costumavam terminar mais tarde pelo lado sul.-Está era a vez de Raquel sorrir.

\- É, certas coisas são bem diferentes no lado norte. Acho que terei que né acostumar com isso.- Ele a encara em silêncio por um longo tempo, longo demais. Apesar do sorriso, seu olhar é intenso e Raquel se Sentia exposta de todas as formas possíveis.

Raquel, daalgumas voltas olhando para as pessoas que estavam muito ocupadas cuidando da vida delas. Então Raquel se aproxima. Ela está apenas há alguns passos do caçador.

É agora.

Ela para e continua e o encarando.

É a vez dela.

-Tudo bem, eu também estou cansada de qualquer forma, dancei a noite toda. Você sabe disso, estava olhando.

A frase dela não o pegou desprevenido e ele não parece envergonhado ou acanhado. Ao invés disso, seu sorriso cresce.

\- Você é uma ótima dançarina - ele diz, sem negar a sutil acusação. Eles se mantiveram em silêncio e alguns segundos já haviam se passado.

-Todo mundo estava te olhando. Então me diz - ele dá alguns passos e corta qualquer barreira que poderia ter entre eles.—por que você se lembra de especificamente eu estar te observando?-Seu sorriso cresce.

Touché

Tem certeza que já está indo? - Raquel indaga, sem esperar a responder a sua pergunta anterior.

Ele não precisa responder, ela já sabe a verdade.

Ela o observa por um momento.

\- Eu estou com saudade da minha cama, bruxinha.-Estamos tão perto que quase sou capaz de sentir sua respiração.

\- E o que você acha de conhecer a minha?

\- Me apresente, então.

Ele sorri.

Um sorriso torto e meio convencido e Raquel olha para todos os lados para ter certeza que ninguém estavam olhando para eles e ela o puxa para direção ao um celeiro ali próximo.

Como se lesse seus pensamentos, Ele agarra a mão de Raquel e ela o puxa para longe dali.

\- Onde estamos indo? - Perguntou confuso, mas animado.

\- Você vai ver - ela diz simplesmente.

Seguiram para longe do barulho e entra em um corredor escuro. Havia uma grande porta. Vai vai em direção a abre sem hesitação. Ela praticamente o joga lá dentro.

Ele observa que é um grande celeiro de animais, era simples e escuro e havia uma pequena tocha amarelada e muito fraca, iluminando só o suficiente para conseguir enxergar.

Ela se vira para ele, que está parado em sua frente a observando. Há algo em seu olhar.

Fome.

Raquel conhecia aquele olhar. Ela até mesmo amava aquele tipo de olhar. Ela avançou em sua direção. Suas grandes mãos a envolvem e de repente ela se sentiu minúscula.

Raquel é uma mulher baixa, 1,64 para ser exata, mas com ele em sua frente ela se sentiu nanica.

A boca de Raquel se choca contra a dele e sua língua arranha contra seus dentes.

Ela tenta desesperadamente tirar seu grande casaco em meio ao beijo. Ela quer tocar sua pele. E ele facilita o seu trabalho e o casaco cai aos seus pés.

Raquel passa os seus dedos nós braços dele, enquanto ele trabalha beijos em seus pescoços. Ele para de beijar seu pescoço e traz seus lábios aos ouvidos dela, arrastando sua barba em sua pele e para em sua orelha.

—Pensei que fosse me apresentar sua cama

—ele diz entre o beijo. Raquel tenta recuperar um pouco o fôlego para conseguir responder ele.

Raquel já havia atacado a boca dele, língua dele já está dentro da sua boca, acariciando em uma espécie de urgência e ternura.

—Minha família está em casa e te levar para lá seria uma péssima ideia.- Raquel sente ele percorre vagarosamente sua coxa, traçando caminhos pelas costa e chegar até sua nuca.

—E acha que um celeiro é uma boa ideia?-Suas mãos seguram a base do pescoço dela trazendo-a mais para perto.

—Voce tem melhor?-Raquel não esperava pela respostar e avançou novamente em sua boca.

—Tenho, eu tenho uma pequena casa escondida aqui do lado sul, é no laguinho. Deve dar uns alguns minutos daqui.- ele estava inclinado sobre a Raquel e se controlando para ataca-la novamente.

Raquel sabe bem a localização da casa.

É uma casa bonita e bem protegida pelos portões. todos gostariam de ter acesso a ela, mas nunca descobriram quem era o dono.

—Ceus, homem, eu não sei se eu aguentou chegar até lá.

—Eu tenho um cavalo, chegamos la em minutos.

Raquel choramingo entre o beijo mais sabe que é melhor uma cama que no meio de palha e animais os olhando.

—Tudo bem, nós nos encontramos no rancho dos cabelos.- Raquel se separou dele indo em direção a porta

—Aonde você vai? por que iremos nos separar?- ele perguntou ao se agachar para pegar seu casaco no chão.

—Sou uma bruxa, as pessoas querem me matar constantemente... preciso avisar as minhas amigas.- Raquel sai sem esperar pela resposta dele.

**E** **com isso, o destino da vida deles é selado.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenham gostado

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fic vai ser bem curtinha mas espero que gostem do mesmo jeito que eu estou amando ela 💜


End file.
